Just Grand
by itsyorukun44
Summary: The ending and final installation of the Just series. For more read Just Us and Just the 3 of us


Just Grand

Pairing: Ash X Brock

Rating: MA 

By the way I have read a couple of fanfictions with an editorial partner. Those are cool XD, and I was wondering if someone wanted to help me edit future stories. Just some food for thought. Finally this is the third and FINAL part to the trilogy. Just Us, Just the 3 of us and Just Grand. My first trilogy X3. One more thing I know Gary and Barry were not in the Snowpoint arc but for all general purposes they are going to be today. Also I am not going to really describe the battle scenes because I do not remember them that well, but this is a fan fiction. It would be awesome if this happened in the real show though XD.

The day after the incident at the Pokemon Center, Ash, Brock and now Gary were feeling akward. "So how long are you going to be traveling with us?" said Dawn as she walked next to Zoey. "Well once I see Ashy boy get his butt kicked at the Snowpoint gym then I will be going back to Kanto to see Professor Oak." said Gary. Ash pouted. "Wow, you guys sure know how to screw around" said Zoey trying to be funny. Ash, Brock and Gary blushed at that statement while they looked the other way. When they got too the Snowpoint gym Zoey saw Candice. "Hey" said Zoey excited to see Candice. "Oh my god, Hey Zoey" said Candace waving at Zoey. "You two know each other?" said Dawn. "Yeah, I have known Candice when we were younger. How have you been?" said Zoey. "You know, just battling people for the badge" said Candice. "So who is here to challenge me today?" said Candace excitedly. "I am, I wish to win the Snowpoint badge" said Ash excitedly. "Well allright well let's-" said Candace before she heard a guy call Ash's name. "Hey Ash" said Brandon coming up from his car. "Hey Brandon" said Ash, Brock and Dawn. "I see you are here to win the Snowpoint badge. Maybe we should battle" said Brandon smiling. "Omg I would love to see that" said Candace excitedly. "I am always up for a battle" said Ash. "Didn't sound like that last night" said Zoey. Ash blushed before him and Brandon went to go and have a battle. While Ash and Brandon battled, Paul and Barry came up. "Look it's Ash" said Barry to Paul. "I never would have guessed...and my brother is here too..." said Paul. The boys watched Ash battle Paul's brother with intensity and tenacity in Ash's heart. Paul started to feel angered and jealous. He wanted to be better that Ash, it was as if his spirit was about to burst with jealousy. "Wow you're good Ash, but don't get too cocky" said Brandon as he released his other pokemon. Ash smiled as he continued to battle. "Ash is good" said Barry pouting. Paul was quiet as he watched his brother battle.

"Winner: Ash" said Brock as he judged the battle. "Allright!" said Ash smiling. Candace, Dawn and Zoey applauded for Ash. "Well allright, you beat me" said Brandon shaking Ash's hand. "That's really a good way to build up your Ki!" said Candace feeling exhilarated by Ash and Brandon's battle. "Still the same, Candace" said Zoey smiling. "You know it" said Candace smiling. Paul then got up and walked over to his brother. "Paul, I didn't know you were here" said Brandon smiling. "Let's cut the formality, I want to battle you" said Paul to his brother. "Brock do you want to judge again?" said Brandon feeling up for another battle. "Sure" said Brock. "That's the spirit. Give it your all!" said Candace smiling. Paul nodded before he went to one side of the field. Brandon went to the other side. "Allright bro, get ready" said Brandon. Paul scoffed. He knew he could beat his brother. If Ash could, than so could he. As the battle went on Paul noticed he was losing really bad. "Damn it" he thought as he continued to battle hard. Barry looked confused as he watched Paul battle. "Why is he so unfocused?" Barry thought to himself. After a few more minutes of Brandon whooping Paul the battle was ended. "Winner: Brandon" said Brock. Paul looked really irritated and angered. "Paul...when you battle you have to put your emotion behind. Your main goal was trying to prove you were better than me but it blinded your connection with your pokemon..." said Brandon looking a bit sad for his brother. "...whatever..." said Paul as he started to walk away. Barry followed Paul. "I didn't even know Barry was here?" said Dawn. "Me either" said Ash. "So, shall we battle" said Candice. As soon as Ash agreed, there was trouble ahead. "The RegiIce has escaped" said one of the temple maidens at the Snowpoint Temple. "Oh no" said Brandon. "Looks like our battle is going to have to wait" said Candace. As the gang went towards the temple Barry and Paul watched. "When do we strike?" said Barry. "When I say so" said Paul grabbing Barry's bulge rather forcefully. Barry moaned in slight discomfort. "N-not here..." said Barry groaning as he felt Paul rubbing him. "Hmm?" said Paul rather seriously as he rubbed it. "Paul, really!" said Barry moaning now. "If you are gonna top Ash you have to be more resiliant to pleasure" said Paul making it seem like an actual battle.

After the incident with all of the Regi's, Candice and Ash scheduled their battle for the next day. So tonight Ash had to rest up for the battle with Candice. Little did he know, it was going to be a long night ahead for the young trainer. Ash was in the boy's bathroom taking a shower before he heard Gary come in. "G-gary!" said Ash covering up. "What's wrong? Do you miss Brock?" said Gary as he walked into the showers naked. "What is it?" said Ash as he felt Gary's palm caress his stomach. Gary wouldnt answer as he continued to caress Ash's body. "I have a battle to-morrow..." said Ash moaning as he felt Gary slowly jerking off his cock. "You were good today Ash" said Gary as he kissed Ash's neck. "Gary..." said Ash as he felt Gary licking his ears. Gary blushed as he heard Ash moan for him. "Can't you postpone your battle" said Gary as he held Ash. "...I need to get the gym badge" said Ash moaning as Gary used both hands to masturbate him. "You sound so different Ashy.." said Gary as he bit lightly on Ash's neck. "Gary..." said Ash as his whole face was red with embarassment. Gary's hands felt like magic on Ash's cock. Gary's left hand stroked and squeezed all of Ash's throbbing mass while his right hand cupped and caressed Ash's nuts. "It feels good..." said Ash leaning down. Gary tried not to show how much he was enjoying this but his cock throbbed behind Ash's ass. "I know you like this too Gary" said Ash moaning as Gary's hand sped up. "And what if I do?" said Gary as he tugged Ash's nuts. "It's allright if you do..." said Ash feeling Gary squeeze Ash's shaft in his hand. "Well..." said Gary as he started to jerk faster. "Well what?" said Ash moaning as he felt himself get closer to coming. "Come for me" said Gary. "What about you?" said Ash as the water ran down both of the guys. "I will come in your ass" said Gary smirking at Ash.

Brock came in the bathroom and undressed. As soon as he was about to walk into the showers he heard Ash and Gary back there. Brock peaked his head into the shower stalls to see Gary jerking off Ash. Brock's cock stood straight up as he stood there in amazement to see Ash being controlled so deeply. "Looks like we have company" Gary whispered to Ash while he slowed down his jerking. "Please don't slow it..." said Ash before he saw Brock looking at him. "Please don't look so hard.." Ash thought as he closed his eyes. Brock started to jerk off to his friends having fun. Gary started to rub his cock between Ash's buttcheeks while he jerked Ash off. "Ahhh its throbbing..." said Ash while Gary held his cock and jerked it off. Brock sat down and started to stroke off while he fingered himself. His eyes were squinted as he fingered himself watching the incident. "Look at Brock" said Gary. Ash opened his eyes and saw Brock looking so vulnerable as he fingered himself. "Ash..." said Brock as he looked at Ash. Gary felt embarrassed again with Brock in the room. Gary's hand stopped as both Ash and himself looked at Brock jerk off. "Don't stop on my account" said Brock as he continued to pleasure himself. "You can join us if you like" said Gary as he started to jerk Ash off again. Brock smiled as he crawled over and started to lick Ash's cock. "Guys, if you do that I am gonna come.." said Ash as Gary's hand started to speed back up again. "Come for us then" said Brock smiling as he put his lips on Ash's cock head. Brock sucked on the tip lightly while Gary stroked Ash off faster. "Ahhhhhhhh Ohhhh" said Ash moaning as Brock just worked around his cock head. Ash felt his cock twitch. "Ahhhh shit!" said Ash before he shot his load on Brock and in Brock's mouth. Gary watched as Ash's cock shot huge amounts of cum over Brock. Ash was panting as Gary held him up.

Brock licked the cum off of his face before he smiled at Ash. "Wow that was good" said Brock smiling at Ash. "What about you all" said Ash. Ash got on his knees and asked Brock to get up. Gary and Brock watched as Ash started to jerk off Brock while he sucked off Gary. "Ash...you don't have to" said Gary as Brock rubbed his shoulder. "Brock.." said Gary as he felt Brock kiss his lips. Brock smiled. "You're drooling" said Brock. "S-shut up.." said Gary as he looked the other way. Ash moaned while he sucked off Gary. While the three of them were in ecstacy, they didn't hear the doors open. "Well well...what do we have here?" said Paul standing naked beside Barry. "Wow Ash I didn't know you were such the slut. You got a gym leader and a dude." said Barry teasingly. Gary, Brock and Ash's eyes popped open as they saw Paul and Barry standing. "Paul! Barry!" said Ash as he got up. "What are ya doing here, go away" said Gary embarrased. "We came to get some originally but now I think we'll have fun with both of you" said Paul. Brock smiled. "Fine, we'll do as you say" said Brock. Ash and Gary looked at Brock with surprise in their eyes. "Are you crazy!" said Ash before he felt Brock push him down on the shower floor. "He's all yours" said Brock holding him down. His hands weren't that slippery but Ash's body was resisting. "Brock...I don't want.." said Ash trying to get up. "Trust me" said Ash. Paul came over to Ash and bent down in front of his flailing legs. "Paul dont!" said Ash as he tried to protest. "Shut up" said Paul before he started to lick Ash's hole. His tongue went deep inside of Ash's ass. Ash was writhing in pleasure as he tried to protest. Paul's moans and the sound of him licking Ash's hole was heard. "Damn" said Barry as he bent down to start and jerk off Ash's cock. Paul looked at Ash while he did this. "Your cock is hard yet you tell me no. Such a liar" said Paul as he started to finger Ash.

Ash moaned before he felt Brock leave his side. "Brock!" said Ash before he saw Paul's face grunt. "Did I say you could-" said Paul before he started to moan feeling Brock finger him.

"Go on, fuck him. That is what you came here for" said Brock as he fingered Paul. "Stop!" said Paul as his cock got even harder. "What's wrong? You don't like this?" said Brock smiling. Barry was amazed at how Brock just topped Paul like that. "Wow Brock...I have never seen Paul like that?" said Barry admiring how Brock could just top Paul like that. "Shut it Barry" said Paul as he licked Ash's balls. "Paul..." said Ash seeing Paul's face reddened by Brock's hand. "Gary you can join in too" said Brock. Gary nodded before he started to facefuck Ash again. "H-hey...don't choke him" said Paul looking slightly irritated and aroused. "Do you like this Paul?" said Brock as he started to lick Paul's hole deeper this time. Paul tried to hold back moaning but from seeing Ash being face fucked to being fingered by Brock his moans could not be contained. Paul then tried to get up but Brock kept his legs on the ground. "Hey Brock..." said Barry. "What's up?" said Brock. "Could I fuck Paul?" said Barry blushing. "Wha? Barry?" said Paul as his eyes opened. "Well you get to fuck Ash...and I have wanted to top you for a while.." said Barry. Paul grumbled before he opened his legs for Barry. "Whatever..." said Paul with a big blush on. "That means I can fuck you now" said Brock as he stood up. "In fact everyone stand up." said Brock. Barry, Paul, Ash, and Gary stood up like Brock said. "Okay Ash bend over and suck off Gary" said Brock as he rubbed Barry's but. "H-h hey.." said Barry blushing. Ash bent over and continued to suck Gary off. While Ash's ass was in the air, Paul put his hands on Ash's ass. "Now you can fuck him" said Brock. Paul nodded before he inserted his dick in Ash's butt rather quickly. "Ahhhhh!" said Ash feeling the sudden intrusion of Paul. Paul didn't stop, he continued to fuck Ash's butt rather harshly, ignoring Ash's protests. Ash couldn't suck off Gary yet because of his moans escaping. "Paul...!" said Ash moaning. Paul was grinning rather evilly as he pounded his cock inside of Ash. "Ash you ok?" said Gary seeing Ash moaning like that. "Y-yeah...I will be fine" said Ash as Paul pounded his cock in faster. Brock and Gary watched Paul fuck the hell out of Ash. Paul grunted as his hands stayed firmly on Ash's ass cheeks.

"I think he is ready" said Brock to Barry as he went over and tapped his cock on Paul's cheeks. "D-don't tease...Just do it!" said Paul feeling flustered. Truth be told he always made Barry his bottom, he had never been fucked before in all realness. Barry nodded before he felt Brock touch his shoulder. "Make him work for it" Brock whispered into Barry's ear. Barry decided to prod Paul's hole. "Hey!" said Paul as he felt Barry just prod his hole. "Don't stick it in till he asks for it" said Brock. Paul was about to push back on Barry's cock but Brock pulled Barry back. Ash looked back at Paul. Paul went back to fucking Ash, but this time he was a little more slower. "You okay Paul?" said Ash looking back at Paul. "I am fine, just go back to sucking Gary off" said Paul as he sped up his fucking. Ash moaned before he went back to sucking Gary. Gary lifted Ash up. "Fuck me Ash.." said Gary as he held up his ass for Ash. "This is new?" said Brock smiling at them. Ash nodded before he entered Gary. "Fuck!' said Gary as he felt Ash pump into him. "Please can I fuck him" said Barry jerking off his dick. "Allright, besides look at his face. He doesn't have to beg he really wants it" said Brock to Barry. Barry nodded before he quickly pushed his thick cock inside of Paul. Paul stopped moving and held onto Ash. Paul let out a lustful moan as he felt Barry's cock inside him. "Whoa!' said Barry as he held onto Paul's hips. "Its...so...tight..." said Paul still staying still. "Don't stop" said Ash. Paul's face was tightened up as he felt Ash move back onto Paul's dick while he fucked Gary. "Hey now I feel left out" said Brock as he put his cock between Barry's ass. "Whoa...so big!" said Barry feeling Brock's cock between his ass. "Do you want it?" said Brock. "Please." said Barry as he fucked Paul. "Allright, here you go" said Brock as he entered all of his dick into Barry. Barry moaned loudly as he stayed still for a moment. "Keep moving!" said Paul as his face was flushed with embarrassment. Barry slowly nodded before he went back to fucking Paul.

All five of them were moaning as they fucked each other. Their bodies were illuminated by the soft droplets of water that caressed each of their vibrant and young bodies. Their hands caressed each other while they fucked each other. "Ash jerk me faster" said Gary as his mouth trembled from the sexual energy that flowed through his body. Ash nodded before he jerked Gary's cock faster. "Who is gonna come first I wonder?" said Brock panting while he pounded Barry. "Don't talk like that" said Gary. Paul was moaning and to preoccupied by the pleasure he felt with the guys around him. Ash's cock was throbbing hard in Gary's butt. "It...looks like Ash is gonna come first" said Gary teasing Ash. "Stop it..." said Ash. "And your cock is just as ready too" said Ash as he felt precum leak from Gary's cock. "Do you feel good Paul?" said Barry. "D-don't talk.." said Paul moaning in pleasure while he fucked Ash harder. He was really close to cumming. Brock panted as his cock felt close too. "Hey, how about...we all cum together!" said Brock moaning loudly. The four boys nodded. Brock panted faster as he pumped harder. "Here I go!" said Brock before he shot his load into Barry. "Fuck!" said Barry as he shot his load into Paul, making Paul moan as his seed spilled into Ash. "Gary!" said Ash before he came inside of Gary making Gary shoot his load of cum on the shower floor. All 5 guys stood there holding the guy they fucked before they fell down on the shower floors. Paul laid next to Ash, while Gary laid on Ash's stomach. Barry laid on Paul's shoulder while Brock held Barry in his arms. All five of them panted and sighed relaxfully as the water finally stopped running. "Is this why...you guys followed me.." said Ash. Paul nodded. "We wanted to top you but...It turned out to be more.." said Barry. "Well I am glad you followed us" said Brock as he rubbed Barry's hips. Barry blushed. "Ash..." said Paul looking the other way. "Y-yeah what is it?" said Ash. "We should do this again.." said Paul. "Hey what about me!" said Gary. "You can join too" said Paul. "Um...Brock..." said Barry. Brock kissed Barry's forehead. "We can do this again too" said Brock. Barry nodded. Just as they were about to get up they heard the slight sound of someone moaning. When all five of them got up they came to the entrance of the showers and saw Brandon jerking off to them. "Bro..." said Paul. "Paul! Ash!" said Brandon before he shot his load on the floor. Brandon was speechless. Paul sighed before he went over and licked Brandon's cock. "You should have joined us...idiot..." said Paul. "Paul...don't..." said Brandon before the rest of the boys came over and started to please Brandon. The rest of the night all six of the boys made love in the shower rooms.

Epilogue

"C'mon Ash, where is your Ki!" said Candice as she watched Ash walk in looking tired. Ash yawned. "Sorry...I just had a rough night..." said Ash. Candice sighed. "It looks like you need a rest." said Candice as she yawned too. "So do you?" said Ash. "Did you?" said Candice. Both Ash and Candice blushed. "How about we do the battle tomorrow." said Ash. "I agree" said Candice as she scurried back to Zoey and Dawn's room. "Looks like the icicle badge is going to have to wait" said Ash as he left the Snowpoint gym to go back to Paul's room.

End.


End file.
